Edward VS Automail
by Ellya h
Summary: Winry devra choisir, et elle aura vite fait de le faire. Humour.


_Réécriture d'un vieux texte que j'avais retiré, parce que le recyclage c'est bon pour la planète comme pour mon cerveau, et que j'ai quelques idées pour d'autres OS sur ce thème. Surtout : ça me fait toujours marrer :D_  
><em>On m'avait dit que le début était trop abrupt donc je l'ai développé. Je pense que le rating T est approprié, ce texte contient de l'érotisme (du "lime" ?) mais ça ne va pas bien loin.<em>

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p>Elle lançait de ces regards francs et sans-arrière pensée, simplement expressifs, de ses orbes claires aux pupilles qui se dilatent dans la pénombre, se plissent sous deux pommettes souriantes. Accusant la morosité d'une rangée de dents blanches, Winry se montrait enthousiaste, même en faisant l'amour.<p>

Ce devait être ce genre d'engouements que l'on ne trouve que chez les filles de campagnes, celles qui portent une ceinture de chasteté forcée-là par la fatuité. Ah ! Allez donc expliquez aux urbaines que les quelques hommes qui vivaient à des kilomètres à la ronde avaient le charme des légumes qu'ils faisaient pousser, elles n'auraient pas su saisir l'immensité de son désert affectif, ni comprendre les _attraits_ qu'elle y avait développé. Edward non-plus, à vrai dire : à l'instant il eut préféré approfondir un autre sujet.

Il serrait entre ses mains son corps de violoncelle. Winry avait la beauté d'une femme à l'humilité tapageuse, celle qui ne se vante jamais sans qu'on ne sache si c'est par manque ou abus de confiance. Celle à qui il chuchotait les mêmes mots doux par peur qu'elle ne les oublie.

Ses doigts flirtaient avec la ceinture d'Edward. Elle se tenait à califourchon, ses jambes à n'en plus finir autour des siennes. De temps à autres, elle se penchait pour l'embrasser et les mains de son amant saisissaient alors sa poitrine, remarquant avec un sourire que Winry appréciait tout particulièrement le contact froid de son automail.

Elle se recula soudainement et tira la couverture sur sa tête. Une expression méfiante fila sur son visage mais Edward comprit bien vite où elle voulait en venir et se laissa retirer son pantalon, puis son caleçon devenu trop étroit. Il se redressa, les coudes appuyés sur le matelas.

Edward se mordit impatiemment la lèvre, mais le temps fila dans une passoire. Il ne sut pas si elle tentait de l'alanguir : rien ne se passa.

Il voyait bien la silhouette de la blonde se mouver sous la couverture, pourtant. Faisait-elle la fête sans lui ? Edward aurait préféré qu'elle le laisse admirer, quitte à ne pas participer. Sa main de fer souleva le tissu timidement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un raton laveur lui bondisse à la figure.

Ce fut pire.

-Winry. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir...

Son ton était grave, son expression retenue.

-C_e que tu fiches avec mon automail ? !_

Ils ne l'étaient plus.

Winry, trop occupée à câliner sa jambe en métal, ne lui offrit pas d'autre réponse qu'un gémissement attendri. Elle chuchota plutôt :

-Cet alliage en acier léger et résistant... le crissement des rouages et l'odeur de l'huile... Oh, tu en as de la chance Ed. Quand les circuits nerveux seront en marche... _hmm..._ tu verras tout ce dont ce bijoux est capable, vraiment, vraiment...

Elle redressa la tête vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Parfait !

Pas impressionné, Edward secoua sa jambe avec vivacité pour en dégager la guimauve qui s'y était accrochée, l'enlaçait et l'embrassait fiévreusement. Son visage devint rouge pivoine et sa grimace s'intensifiait seconde après seconde. Est-ce qu'il était en train de tenir la chandelle à sa jambe et à sa petite amie ? Il ne l'avait jamais vue s'extasier autant pour sa personne et ne sut pas s'il devait -pouvait- s'en vexer. Elle y passa son ongle en roucoulant des petits noms, le genre à mettre mal à l'aise un couple de jeunes fiancés mièvres.

Constatant que l'amour de Winry pour son automail était trop puissant pour qu'on ne les sépare -ou plutôt que la blonde s'y agrippait hargneusement en y enroulant ses jambes, Edward plaqua ses mains sur sa cuisse et enclencha un mécanisme.

_Clic._

La jambe se décrocha de ses gonds et Edward attrapa son caleçon en hâte, hurlant :

-Je me tire ! Je voudrais pas vous déranger !

L'unijambiste s'avança dignement jusqu'à la porte en sautillant, la main plaquée contre le mur. Winry, loin d'avoir été décontenancée par son départ, s'oubliait bruyamment dans sa vive passion. Edward ne hurlerait pas sur elle, oh non, il fallait qu'il se contienne et sorte de là. Vite. Seulement, Winry exprima un geignement quasi-orgasmique qui le fit tressaillir et trébucher. Face contre le sol, le blond lâcha des beuglements en rampant vers son salut. S'il s'avouait jaloux d'une jambe en métal, il était bon pour l'asile ! Il était déjà bon pour l'asile avec cette mécanicienne de campagne ! Il aurait dû s'en douter !

Lorsqu'il parvint dans le corridor, le blond se redressa sur sa jambe, haletant, et cogna son poing contre une autre porte.

-Frangin ! Il faut qu'on retrouve mon bras et ma jambe _tout de suite_ !

* * *

><p><em>Huahaha ! *frottements de mains machiavéliques*<em>  
><em>Autory ! L'histoire d'un amour passionnel et interdit :')<em>  
><em>Tu peux reviewer si ça t'a fait rigoler ou réfléchir sur le sens de l'existence, mais si tu le fais pas je t'aime bien quand même.<em>


End file.
